


Paving The Skies

by starvonnie



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fusion, Knock Out/Starscream fusion, Koss fusion, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wing massage, and breakdown gets two new boyfriends, as in they died, fusion au, hopefully everything that needs to be tagged is, in regards to megatron and starscream, in which starscream must deal with FEELINGS, mentions of abuse, mentions of starscream's past trine, so if thats not up your alley dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: After spending so much time fused with Knock Out, Starscream is finding it hard to be on his own again.  Being Koss has opened his optics to a lot of things, one of those things in particular being Breakdown.Based on spookyprime's fusion AU.





	

It had been days-- weeks?  Maybe even months.  Starscream had long since lost track.  He hadn't really had the ability to keep track.  He wasn't _gone_ , not necessarily, but he wasn't present in the same way.  Memories were less concrete.  If he tried to recall them he'd have no doubt that he could, but his thoughts and Knock Out's thoughts were far clearer.  And their _feelings_.  His spark still brimmed with all of them.

Feelings.  That was the issue.

Knock Out had run to Breakdown after they returned, wishing to gush about everything he'd experienced, and no doubt to get a little space from Starscream. 

He felt... off.  Being fused with Knock Out had let him see into the medic's mind.  See how his treatment of him had affected him.  He saw a lot of Megatron in himself, and not the good qualities.  Just the shouting and belittling.  He actually felt kind of... bad?

And then there was Breakdown.  Knock Out's spark had swelled every time he saw him, which meant Starscream's had, too.  Even unfused it was a hard feeling to just part with.  Now he had all these feelings, and now jealousy, as he watched Knock Out talk and talk and talk, and Breakdown just smiled at him.  Listening.  _Caring_ about him.

Starscream hugged his arms to himself.  He felt so alone and...

Megatron strode past him.

...vulnerable.

Their leader was not pleased with them.  They had no idea _how_ they had come to fuse in the first place, so their unfusing meant that they might never do it again.  Which meant that Megatron was down one super soldier.  Which meant he was going to take out his anger on someone.  He never would have dared cross Koss, not while he was basically the same size.  Not while he was an asset to him.  Not when he wasn't a convenient punching bag like Starscream was.

Feeling smaller than ever, Starscream skittered away to his quarters.  He wouldn't be safe there forever, but at least Megatron would have to tread down a few halls to get to him.

He hid under his berth covers.  He knew he should be going and doing _something_ , but Knock Out had thrown a wrench into all of his plans.  So much so that he couldn't even remember what his plans _were_. 

At least he wasn't getting any pings.  While Megatron was mad he had a lot of re-planning to do.  So.  Thrashing would come later.  Hopefully once he'd gotten over all of these useless _feelings_ that niggled at his spark no matter how much he tried to forget them.

Starscream didn't know what Knock Out saw in that big lug before, and now he was even more confused.  Because he still didn't get it, but thinking of him made him feel warm.  Full.  And protected, oddly.  Surely that must be a lingering feeling from Knock Out.  He'd only truly felt protected when he was that big and strong.

He had felt on top of the world.  He had felt _untouchable_.

Now he was cowering in his room.  Right back where he started.

Starscream kept to the peripheries for the next while.  He did the bare minimum required of him as second-in-command, so that at least Megatron couldn't be upset with him for neglecting his duties.  Other than that, he was in his room.  But the day came when Megatron called for him personally, and he had no choice but to go to the bridge and accept his fate.

He held his helm and wings high as he walked onto the bridge.  Every bit a regal seeker.  From his wingtips to his pedes.  Megatron could strike him down time and again but he would get up.  He would always be a seeker.  That was the one dignity he could never take from him.

"Did you get lost, Starscream?" Megatron asked sarcastically without turning to face him.

"He's probably not used to the shorter legs yet," Knock Out quipped from the sidelines.

Starscream didn't deign him with a glance.  He wished he wasn't here.  He didn't want to see him after Megatron was done.  Hopefully it didn't send him to the medical wing.

"You called?" Starscream asked.  It was hard to keep his voice steady, but somehow he managed.

"Yes," Megatron drew out the word as he turned.  "I have a mission for you and Breakdown."

"Breakdown?" Starscream gave him a quick, confused look.  Quick, because he felt a blush starting to form on his cheeks.  This was annoying.  He wanted this all to pass.  To feel like himself again, even if that self would never live up to Koss.  "He's Knock Out's partner, is he not?"  He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but much of it remained. 

"You need the extra power," Megatron explained.  "Now that you're... you again."

Megatron might as well have spit in his face. 

"I could accompany them, my Lord.  After all, Starscream and I do make a great team."  Knock Out smiled at him a little too familiarly.

Starscream flinched when he caught Knock Out's gaze.  They held it for perhaps a bit too long to be proper.  Long enough for both Megatron and Breakdown to notice, anyways.  Though it pained him, Starscream turned his back to him.  Emotions were weaknesses that Megatron wasn't afraid to exploit.  He had to appear as strong as ever.  _Stronger_.

"That won't be necessary, Knock Out," Megatron said.  "You're no good to me apart.  So unless you've figured out a way to fuse again, you two won't be going on _any_ missions together."  He gave both of them a good glare, as if they knew how to fuse and were just withholding this power from him.  Starscream was only able to hold his glare for a moment.  So much for appearing to be strong.  Not that Megatron would ever see him that way.  "Now.  Since your combined form _wasted_ so much energon, we need to locate more." 

"But that's drones' work!" Starscream protested.

Megatron scowled.  "Perhaps you should have been learned to be more energy efficient," he growled.

Turning angry optics to the floor, Starscream clenched his fists.  He would have preferred that Megatron rough him up to _this_.

The bigger slap in the face came when he gave the energon tracker to Breakdown.  Realizing that Breakdown just happened to be the closest of the two made him feel a touch better, but not by much.  Breakdown wasn't exactly known as a careful bot.  Megatron stalked off then, his orders given, but he was sure to stare Starscream down until the door to the bridge separated them.

As soon as Megatron was gone, Starscream stomped over to Breakdown in a huff, and was pleased to see the fearful look in his optics.  It did nothing to overpower the stupid tingly feeling he got from looking at him, though.

Snatching the tracker from his hands, Starscream turned his back to the both of them and stormed off to where Soundwave would send them off.

While he fiddled with the settings, he heard Knock Out say something, but he was too quiet for Starscream to eavesdrop.  His conjunx, on the other hand, was less subtle.  Though he still had to strain his audials to pick it up.

"It's for the best," Breakdown murmured.  "I'll bring him back in one piece."

"I can take care of myself!" Starscream snapped, taking both of them aback.  Wings high and tight, Starscream marched off, expecting Breakdown to follow his commander, and hearing his pedesteps after he stooped down to give Knock Out a parting kiss.

"Stay safe," Knock Out called after him.  Or them.  It didn't matter.  It wasn't like the medic _meant_ anything to him.  They'd just spent... time together.  He could have been anyone.

 _Only he wasn't_.

Breakdown stayed close to him as they walked through the portal.  Perhaps a bit too close.  Starscream didn't want to check if he actually was in his personal space or if Breakdown just had a spacious field.  Either way, he wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

He didn't like the ground here.  It was far too soft.  The spokes of his pedes dug in at every step, and made him unbalanced.  This day could only get worse by having him fall on his face in front of Breakdown.  And he _hated_ how much he didn't want to do that.  Embarrassment on its own was bad enough, but embarrassing himself in front of someone he-- No!  This was all Knock Out.  It would fade eventually.  It had to.

His feelings were also making him present as though Breakdown were a potential Vosian mate.  It was only once he noticed he was doing it that he could stop himself.  But the more he focused on not falling and checking the tracker the more his wings fanned out and his hips swayed.  He was even making absentminded clicks that his voicebox hadn't tried to make since he'd had his trine.  The fact that his frame was responding this way to a _grounder_ made him feel sick.

"Are you alright?" Breakdown asked.

Starscream let out a growl.  Only then did Breakdown notice his mistake.

"Uh, are you alright, _sir_?"  His voice shook.  He was nervous.  Good.

"I'm fine!" Starscream snapped.  He turned, catching Breakdown's optic.  Big mistake.  He stared him down, at least, that's what he told himself he did.  It was far softer than that.  And just when he finally managed to get himself to tear his optics off of him, he ended up looking him up and down, and a flush turned his face crimson when he subconsciously revved his engine.  To distract from that, he barked, "You don't need to follow me so close!"

"O-of course, sir."

Starscream tapped the screen angrily.  Either the machinery was faulty, or Megatron sent him out here knowing this energon vein was basically nonexistent.  From its readings, it would likely expend the same amount of fuel to mine as it would provide.  And that was only if it wasn't that deep underground.

Then the inevitable happened.  Starscream's heel sank all the way into the dirt and he flailed uselessly as he fell backwards.  He would have ended up flat on his back if Breakdown hadn't been there to catch him.

"Starscream!  Er... Commander are you alright?"

His hands were on his wings and waist.  Enveloped in his warm and worried field.  It was practically an embrace.  It took him a few seconds too long to come to his senses.  He was just staring at him while his frame responded to his surprisingly gentle touch. The only thing his spark or processor gave him at that moment was " _more_."

Starscream practically snarled at him as he flailed.  "Get your hands off of me!"

"S-sorry, sir!" Breakdown apologized, righting him and then pulling his hands back to his frame.

"So you should be," Starscream said.  His spark pounded in his chest.  He hoped Breakdown couldn't hear it.  Twisting his frame, Starscream inspected his wings.  "You'd better not have dented anything," he threatened.

"I'm sorry if I did," Breakdown said.  He half-reached for him again, decided better of it, and added, "I don't see any damage, sir."

"Hm.  I _suppose_ it's _fine_ ," Starscream muttered.  "Just be more careful!"

"Yes, sir."  Breakdown took a half step away from him, but it wouldn't be enough until Starscream couldn't feel his slagging field.  "How close are we to the signal?"

He wished he would stop talking.  And for his plating to stop flaring.  He could only hope that the oaf had no knowledge of seeker mating displays.  He'd thought that after all these years, especially when he hadn't seen any seekers since Skyquake, he would have forgotten the patterns.  The Vosian, though his voicebox clearly remembered it, felt foreign in his throat.

Maybe he just missed the companionship of his trine.  Yeah.  That had to be it.  He didn't care about Knock Out _or_ Breakdown.  He'd just gotten a taste of what it was like to be a part of something again.  Just a second bout of withdrawal.  It would pass.

He'd... gotten over Skywarp and Thundercracker.  Eventually.

Starscream tripped over a rock, and then stumbled some more when the dirt just kept shifting.  He managed to right himself but he was aware of Breakdown just in his peripheries.  He'd felt the brush of one of his fingers, which had left a warm trail on his back that silently begged him to touch him again.  Even more annoying than that, though, was his _suffocating_ field.  Didn't he have _any_ respect?  He shot him a glare and his field snapped in just a little, but he could still feel the tingle of worry and fear on his plating.

"I can find the energon myself if you--"

"What?" Starscream turned on his heel, and surprisingly didn't trip or fall this time.  He got right into Breakdown's face-- to be intimidating!  That was the only reason!  "Are you implying that I can't do it myself?"

"N-no of course not, sir!" Breakdown took a half-step back.  "But you're right, this is drone's work, and I might as well be a drone, and you're--"

Starscream growled.  "I can do this fine _on my own_."

When he turned back he stepped on a particular mushy patch of earth and, again, would have fallen if it weren't for Breakdown.  Again he lingered too long, enjoying the circles of warmth spreading from his hands.  He couldn't tell if it was because his hands were just warm or if this was more of that _feelings_ nonsense or if it was a bit of both. Either way, when he came to his senses he realized he shouldn't be enjoying it.

"Stop touching me!" Starscream shrieked, pushing off of him and stumbling when his heel caught again.  His resigned himself to falling to his knees and hugged his arms, shaking.

"Did I hurt you?" Breakdown asked quietly.

"No!"  Starscream turned fiery red optics on him, but they were doused when he saw how upset he'd made Breakdown.  Turning back, he said much more quietly, "Just... stay over there."

"What's wrong?" Breakdown asked.  "What can I do?"

"I'm fine!" Starscream shrieked, even though he could feel that his field was a chaotic mess.  Why Breakdown would want to be anywhere near him when he was like this baffled him. 

"Forgive me, sir, but you're clearly not fine."  Breakdown still kept his distance, thankfully.  And Starscream's field managed to drown out whatever wisps he was picking up from his.  As long as he stayed over there, he would be fine.

Starscream covered his face.  He felt so out of control.  It was made worse by the knowledge that Breakdown and Knock Out were sure to have a laugh over this.  Hopefully Breakdown knew that there would be hell to pay if it spread to the crew.  He sat himself down.  He just needed a minute to calm himself down and then they could find the energon and be done with all of this.

How had fusing with Knock Out done all of this?

"Did you get a proper refuelling?" Breakdown asked gently.  "Knock Out's been burning a bit more than usual after...  Well, you know."

With much less feeling behind it, Starscream repeated, "I'm fine."

"Is it a... seeker thing?" Breakdown reached.  He was being annoyingly caring.

"It's not a--!"  Starscream sighed.  "The ground's just... it's too soft.  And this is all just because Megatron's angry and I..."  He hugged his knees.  Knock Out's trust in Breakdown had affected Starscream so that all his locks were breaking open.  He bit his lip to try and keep the feelings in, but out they spilled.  "... I feel so alone," he admitted, curling himself into a tighter ball.

Breakdown didn't say anything for a while.  He took a few cautious steps toward Starscream, and when the seeker didn't react, he sat down next to him.  Close enough for their fields to mesh but not to physically touch.  "Knock Out misses you, too."

"What?"  Starscream unfurled a little.  Just enough to peek an optic over his arm to watch Breakdown.

"Yeah.  He hasn't actually said that in so many words, but he perks up whenever you're in the room.  And one night he said your name in his sleep."  Breakdown chuckled.  "I'm a little jealous, if I'm honest."

"You don't have to be," Starscream grumbled.  "If our fusion told me anything, it's that he's grossly in love with you."  He smiled a little, in spite of himself.  "Every time we saw you, our spark raced a little."

"We?" Breakdown asked, his voice guarded and yet a little cheeky.

"I just meant," Starscream turned his blushing face away from him, "like, 'we' as in Koss.  _His_ spark.  Everything gets kind of mixed up in there to the point where you can't tell if it was yours or his or Koss'.  I'm still feeling stuff from Knock Out.  Or Koss.  I can't tell but they can't be my feelings."

"... Like what?"

"What?"

"What feelings?" Breakdown pressed.

"It doesn't matter," Starscream grumbled.  "They'll go away eventually."

"Have you been talking to anyone about this?" Breakdown asked.

"No.  Why should I?"  It wasn't like he had anyone.  Besides Knock Out, that is.  And he wasn't about to tell his only friend, and he was sure Knock Out didn't reciprocate his feelings, that he had the hots for his conjunx.  _Not_ that he did.  He was just feeling Knock Out's attraction.  So.  He didn't have a reason to get mad.  But still.  There was no reason to talk about it if they'd fade away sooner or later.

"Well, Knock Out's been talking to me," Breakdown explained.  "About how he's been feeling.  About how he felt being fused with you."

"That's great for _him_ ," Starscream griped.

"You can talk to me, too," Breakdown offered. 

Starscream scoffed.  "You're the last bot I would want to talk to."

Breakdown's optic widened for a moment, then fell to the ground.  It made Starscream's spark contract and he wanted Knock Out _out of his processor_ so that he would stop feeling bad about making _him_ feel bad.

"Sorry for pushing," Breakdown said quietly.  "I just figured, since you can't talk to Knock Out..."

Starscream half-sighed half-growled.  "I... _suppose_ I could talk to you.  You might not like what I have to say, though."

"Try me."

"Well..."  Starscream swallowed.  "You, for instance."  He couldn't look at Breakdown while he said this.  "I'm sure it will pass but I've been getting the same feelings for you that Koss did.  That Knock Out did.  So forgive me if I don't want to be around you right now," he added with a growling tone.

"Starscream..."  Breakdown gave him an equally amused and sympathetic look.  "Knock Out  hasn't retained any of your feelings."

" _What_?"  Starscream's cooling fans decided that this was the perfect moment to come on.  He didn't miss Breakdown's tiny smile, and it just made him that much more embarrassed. 

"Well, at least nothing strong enough to ruin his day," Breakdown said.  "There's been a couple of times where he's forgotten that he's not Koss anymore, and again, he's missed you, but other than that he's back to himself."

Starscream didn't say anything.  He wished he hadn't said anything.

"So, Starscream..."  Breakdown shifted, and though it was clear that he was trying to be subtle, it wasn't something that came easily to someone as bulky as he was.  "In light of everything that's happened, Knock Out and I have been talking..."  He shifted just a little bit closer.  Close enough to reach out and touch Starscream if he wanted to.  Would he?  "I figured he'd be here, too, but..."  His field oozed awkwardness to the point where it was making Starscream awkward, too.  "Well, he spent so much time with you, and Koss with me, and... well..."

"Spit it out!"  Starscream tried to sound threatening, but he ended up sounding desperate and needy.

"I-if you wanted, we were hoping you'd... join us?"

Starscream swallowed.  "Join you?"

"Uh, yeah, you know, like..."  Breakdown rubbed the back of his neck.  "I mean, we need to get to know each other a little better, of course, but, uh...  Maybe one day you could?"

Starscream only noticed he had subconsciously started leaning towards him when their shoulders brushed.  He stared at his lips as he spoke.

"B-be conjunx?  With, uh, Knock Out and I?"  Breakdown turned his helm away from him a little.  "Again, not right away, and you don't have to, but..."

Starscream rested his pinky on top of Breakdown's.  From the way his face felt, it must have been bright red.  When Breakdown turned to face Starscream again, his was no better off.  It was practically the same shade as Knock Out's plating.

Tentatively, Breakdown inched into Starscream's personal space.  He was obvious in his intentions, only taking his optics off of his lips to check that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. 

Starscream just stared, spark pounding in his chest.  He was so conflicted, especially now that he knew these feelings were his own.  The need to be close to Breakdown.  Wanting to feel his hands on his frame.  Hoping that he would just hurry up and kiss him.  He couldn't just dismiss them anymore.

Breakdown paused, close enough to feel his ventilations tickling his cheeks.  Starscream couldn't deal with the anticipation anymore, and he lunged forward, kissing a very surprised Breakdown.

Large hands settled gently on his waist.  These were the hands that were constantly breaking things?  Starscream almost couldn't believe it.  And his thick fingers were getting him more excited than he cared to admit. 

Starscream watched Breakdown with half-lidded optics when their kiss was finished.

"Should I take that as a 'yes?'" Breakdown murmured with a blissful smile.

Without another word, Starscream kissed him again.  His lips were rough, and there was something charming about that.  Though he couldn't imagine that Knock Out would be too happy to kiss him.  He was a strange mech, to pick Breakdown.  He could have had anyone he wanted-- so why him?

Then again, Starscream couldn't understand _his_ attraction to him either.

Breakdown caressed up Starscream's back, his thumb gently massaging his wing strut.  It was like he was in his head, knowing just where the ache was.  It seemed like everyone was able to do that.

Starscream gave an involuntary groan when Breakdown worked out a kink in his wires, letting his helm fall back and his optics close.

"Sorry," Breakdown apologized, taking his hands off of Starscream.  "Habit."

"Don't be sorry for that," Starscream said, voice and optics hazy with relief.

Breakdown chuckled.  "If you want, I can finish once we get back." 

"... I wouldn't say 'no' to that."

Breakdown let Starscream go, gently setting him down where he had found him.  "Let me find the energon," Breakdown offered again, picking up the discarded tracking device and standing.  "I'll let you tell Megatron that you found it.  Unless you want me to keep catching you.  Which I wouldn't be opposed to."

Starscream grumbled but couldn't help but smile a little when he looked at him.  He tried to tell himself that it wasn't because his smile was so contagious, but it was getting harder to lie to himself as the day went on.

 

Starscream tried to hold his wings high and his shoulders sure as he followed Breakdown to his and Knock Out's quarters, but once he punched in the access code he felt everything get tight.  Breakdown, on the other hand, looked more relaxed than Starscream had ever seen him.  His smile was bright and his field exuded happiness and love as he made a beeline for Knock Out.  While Starscream just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Starscream didn't grind off your rivets?" Knock Out joked as he hugged Breakdown.

"Uh, well..."  Breakdown awkwardly stepped to the side, gesturing towards their commander.

"Starscream!"  Knock Out's optics flared with glee. 

Starscream wrung his hands, just staring at Knock Out.  He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do.  He hadn't said anything to him since they'd unfused.

With a gentle push, Breakdown encouraged Knock Out to walk over to Starscream.  Each step closer had Starscream's wings ratcheting up further.  They were practically pointing at the ceiling and were so tense that his struts ached from the effort by the time he felt the edge of Knock Out's field breach his.

"Did you want to talk?" Knock Out asked as he got within arm's length.

Starscream swallowed.  "Something like that."

Knock Out gave him a thrilled and sympathetic smile as he slipped his hand into Starscream's.  He waited until Starscream closed his hand before giving it a little tug in the direction of their berth.

When was the last time anyone had held him like this?  Breakdown on his waist and now Knock Out holding his hand.  It was them, wasn't it?  Vorns with an empty berth.  No one to talk to over morning rations.  No one to have secret conversations in Vosian that even eluded Soundwave's irritating surveillance.  No one that he wanted to just be around.  Doing whatever.  No one to care whether or not he came home safe from a mission.  No one to come home to when the mission was not-so-safe.

"So, we've been doing a lot of talking," Knock Out began, breaking Starscream out of his spiral down.  He sat on the edge of the berth.

"I already know," Starscream snapped.  He stayed standing, even when Knock Out didn't release his hand.  He was just lonely.  That was no reason to willingly give himself over to grounders. 

"Oh, well, thank you, Breakdown," Knock Out said, turning to his conjunx, who took to the other side of him.  Turning back to Starscream, he gave him an amused look and asked, "Are you going to stand there all day?"

Avoiding both of their optics, Starscream sat.  His ankles were sore from all the tripping, he'd found.  Of course, they were going to interpret his actions differently if he didn't let go of Knock Out's hand.  But it felt so nice to be held.  So nice to be cared about again.  He could indulge a little, yes?  He'd stop before it got too serious. 

"So... what do you think?" Knock Out pressed.

Couldn't they just frag and forget about it?  They just needed to release this built up tension between them.

Before Starscream could say anything, Knock Out shifted closer.  He was already right next to him, so now his face was quite close.  Close enough that Starscream could smell the wax on his plating.  He smelled _good_.  For a grounder, anyways.  He'd always be less attractive until he re-adopted his wings.  Not that it seemed like he had any intention of doing so.

"Did you want to... try?"  Knock Out's optics flicked down to Starscream's lips, which sent his spark racing in his chest and, unfortunately, had his cooling fans coming on.  Smirking, Knock Out said, "I'm going to need you to use your words here, Starscream."

Despite what his processor said, Starscream's spark spoke louder.  It was practically yelling at him.  So he leaned in a little more and murmured, "I want to try."

Knock Out smiled.  "I can work with that."

Starscream swallowed as he waited for Knock Out to kiss him.  He told himself that he wouldn't move.  That he would let Knock Out come to him.  Then again, he'd told himself he'd not do a lot of things today, and here he was, feeling Knock Out's ventilation's on his face.

He grabbed Knock Out's helm and pulled him in, holding him there until he got what he wanted.  Knock Out didn't seem to mind.  His hands were on Starscream's back, just toying with the base of his wings.  He knew exactly where to touch him to make him shiver and want to hold on longer.  He stopped only once Starscream released his helm, his ventilations already too ragged for just a touch of making out.

Starscream twitched his wing when Breakdown's fingers brushed it.  He slowly let it back out to its normal setting when he realized what it was.

"Did you still want that wing massage?" Breakdown asked.

Knock Out raised an optic ridge at his conjunx, but he didn't seem upset.  "What did you two do while you were out?"

"It was all the ground's fault!" Starscream exclaimed, throwing his arms up and then crossing them in a huff.

Breakdown chuckled while Knock Out gave him a confused look and then said, "Give him the massage.  He clearly needs it."  Standing, Knock Out moved to the front of Starscream while Breakdown settled behind him.  "And since you seem so...  How do I put this nicely?  _Pent up_.  Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I had a little fun with you?"

Knock Out made clear his intentions when he got to his knees before Starscream, and he had to admit, the medic looked hot between his thighs.  Starscream couldn't help the rev of his engine and the flare of excitement in his field.

"Should I take that as a 'yes?'" Knock Out asked, nuzzling into one of his thighs.

"Y-yes."  Primus, why was he so nervous?

A gentle rub on his back reminded Starscream of Breakdown's presence.  He still couldn't understand how someone so clumsy and brutish could feel this good on his most sensitive of appendages.  But he wasn't about to complain either.  He hadn't had a wing massage since...  Well, it had been a while.

"You really did need this," Breakdown commented as he kneaded the area around his wings.  "If you end up liking this one you can come back for more."

Starscream shuttered his optics.  If the rest of the massage was _half_ this good-- _Primus_.  His optics opened just a touch to watch Knock Out kiss and lick everywhere.  Everywhere _but_ his array.  He wondered if every massage would also involve Knock Out.  He'd be back every day if that were the case.

A groan slipped from Starscream's voice box as Breakdown got started on his wings.  It evolved into a moan when Knock Out kissed at heated panels which opened with no warning.  His spike pressurized right before Knock Out's face, but the medic all but ignored it as he continued to lavish his thighs with his mouth.  There was an occasional nibble thrown in.  To the thick wires between pelvic plating and thigh.  And every so often, Knock Out's crest would rub up against his shaft.  Starscream couldn't tell if it was an accident or all part of Knock Out's plan.  Either way, it was riling him up more than he cared to admit.

"Knock Out, quit teasing the poor mech," Breakdown said.  "He's tense enough as it is."  Though that was quickly changing.  The way he was rubbing at his wings threatened to have them melt off, they were so relaxed.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of that," Knock Out said, voice full of fake offense.  "I'm just taking the time to really get to know his frame."

"Look at him..."  A kiss to the tip of Starscream's wing had him flinching in the most delightful way.  He was quick to raise his wing again so he might be lucky enough to have Breakdown do it again.  And Breakdown did, much to his excitement.  Expecting it, he was able to keep it there long enough for Breakdown to circle it with his glossa in the same way he hoped Knock Out was going to with his spike soon.  "He's already made a puddle on the berth."

"So he has," Knock Out said, running a knuckle along Starscream's valve.

"P-please."  Starscream had been reduced to begging.  He'd be embarrassed about it later but right then he just wanted Knock Out to do something-- _anything_ \-- to his array.  Anything more than these teasing touches.

"Oh, alright," Knock Out agreed.  And finally Starscream was granted the feel of a warm, wet glossa running up the underside of his spike.

Moving his hands up his wings, Breakdown said, "You keep all of your tension in your wings, huh?"

"And to think that they used to be so expressive," Knock Out commented, thankfully replacing his mouth with his hand, though it wasn't doing much beyond gentle caresses.  "I always loved watching them flick and twitch.  They used to always betray how you felt."

Starscream was glad for the distractions.  Otherwise he might have to think about why he'd become so unfeeling.  Though he would blame it on there not being any _current_ seekers on board.  Only they would understand the language he was speaking through his frame.

"I think I like you best like this," Knock Out purred, nuzzling against Starscream's spike.  "You're beautiful when you come undone.  When you let yourself go and just _feel_.  Wouldn't you agree Breakdown?"

"Mhm."  Breakdown seemed to abandon the massage then, just touching and kissing at Starscream's wings.  Doing whatever made the seeker gasp and moan.

Starscream didn't know who to look at.  No matter which he chose, the other would surprise him with the flick of a glossa or the trail of a finger.  So much was happening all at once.  It had been so long since he'd had two sets of hands on him.  And Breakdown was just as familiar with wings as either of his trinemates had been.  He almost couldn't believe that he'd been sparked a grounder.

"He's good, isn't he?" Knock Out murmured, his lips brushing Starscream's spike head.  He slowly took it into his mouth, which had Starscream arching into Breakdown's waiting hands.

" _He's_ good, isn't he?"  Breakdown chuckled, and Knock Out shared the laugh with him, until it was choked off by Starscream's spike in his throat.

Keening and curling over to hold Knock Out's helm, his wings fluttered out of Breakdown's grasp.  "No, no, _please_ keep going," Starscream begged.  "It's just all so--nh!"  Knock Out's glossa flicked out to lick at his anterior node.  All while his spike was still buried in his mouth.  It was so sudden and surprising that Starscream overloaded.  Transfluid pumped down Knock Out's throat, and he held his helm there until he'd milked out every drop.  As he retreated, he licked up the dribbles, really savouring them.

"Been a while, has it?" Knock Out teased.

"Sh-shut up!"  Starscream hid his face in his hands.

"Aw, 'doc, he's too cute," Breakdown said, hugging Starscream from behind.  "Can we keep him?"

"Don't be embarrassed, Starscream," Knock Out purred, rubbing ghostly touches on Starscream's anterior mode and making his frame shake.  "I expected you to overload a few times.  After all, we're just getting started.  Isn't that right, Breakdown?"

Breakdown gave him a knowing look, stepping off of the berth to fetch something from their berthside table.

"We've got something for just such an occasion," Knock Out insinuated, continuing to rub circles on Starscream's nub.  "We've never gotten to use it before.  But if you don't like the idea I'm more than willing to share Breakdown."  He let his voice drop to a whisper, putting his mouth right by Starscream's audial.  "And his spike is an experience in and of itself."

Aftershocks continued to wrack Starscream's chassis at the thought of being stretched by that girth.  Of doing _anything_ with Breakdown.  And he couldn't deny that Knock Out was certainly helping his arousal.  Even after giving up his wings, the mech was just objectively attractive.

"Lay down."  An encouraging hand rested on Starscream's chest.  He allowed it to push him down onto the berth, and Knock Out followed, straddling his hips.  "Breakdown's going to take good care of us."

Starscream kept his face towards Breakdown, wondering what the hell they could have planned.  Of course, just about anything sounded like a good idea then.  Anything that involved his array mashed up against theirs, anyways.  But he still wanted to know exactly what it was he was getting himself into.

"Are you alright with me here?" Knock Out asked, letting himself lay on top of him.

"Yes?"  Starscream still couldn't see what Breakdown was doing.  He ended up looking back at Knock Out when the medic interlocked their fingers, finding his face right in front of his.  "What are you planning to use on me?"

With a chuckle, Breakdown turned and said, "This."  He was pointing to a false spike strapped to himself just a little bit above his actual spike.  His _huge_ spike.  It was easily the size of Starscream's forearm, and the false one was just as big if not bigger.  His valve calipers rippled with excitement.  At least, he _hoped_ it was excitement.  Surely he could take that spike.  It was only twice the size of his own, and therefore twice the size of his trinemates'.  He did recall taking them both at once, but that was _eons_ ago.  He couldn't even remember how long it had been since he'd been spiked at all.

"I don't know about you, but I'm dying to try that thing out."  Knock Out sat up again, still holding one of Starscream's hands.  The other crooked a finger at Breakdown while Knock Out watched him with lustful optics.

"I'd be more than willing to use it on you on our own," Breakdown told him as he crossed the room.

"Oh, but that takes all the fun out of it," Knock Out said.  "And I want you to be enjoying yourself while we use it, too."

"I enjoy watching your optics roll back into your helm."  Breakdown pet the ridges adorning Knock Out's helm as his conjunx decided he was going to suck on the toy, and his optics did just that when it started to buzz in his mouth.  "That's just what I'm talkin' about," he rumbled as he stroked Knock Out's distended cheek.

A string of dribble still connected them when Knock Out pulled away.  As soon as his mouth was gone, the toy stopped vibrating.  "I forgot it could do that," Knock Out said breathily.

"It responds to heat, remember?"

"Try it out."  Knock Out placed Starscream's hand around the thing before he could decline.  "Move your hand a bit," he instructed.

Starscream did as he was told, and after a few pumps it started to vibrate, and he could swear something was moving around inside the thing.  If it was half its size Starscream might see the value of it, but did it really need to do all that when it was already enormous?  There was a reason most spike mods were only found on the less endowed.

"We can use it on you the next time around," Knock Out promised. 

Next time?  Starscream was too worried about _this_ time to even consider shoving that thing up inside of himself.

"You okay, Starscream?" Breakdown asked.  "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Starscream lied.  "Seeker frames dispel heat quickly."

"Oh, I do miss that."  Knock Out pouted.

"You were always cold before, though," Breakdown pointed out as he got into position between their legs.

Twisting his frame to pet Breakdown's face, he murmured, "You didn't seem to mind when you got to cuddle up to me all the time."

Breakdown wrapped an arm around Knock Out's waist.  "Anyone would be lucky to be that close to you.  Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"Twice."  Knock Out smiled.  "But tell me again."

"You're gorgeous."  Breakdown kissed him.  Their field melded together and shimmered with their love.

Starscream tried not to gag.  But he'd rather feel that then the jealousy brewing in his spark.

"Alright, enough of that."  Knock Out playfully pushed him off.  "I don't want to wait any longer!"

Breakdown was unable to not indulge himself in one last peck left on Knock Out's cheek.  When he looked at Starscream next it almost seemed like he had forgotten he was there.  He asked again, "You're sure you want this?"

"Yes."  He was truthful that time.  He _did_ want it.  The problem was whether his frame would be able to handle it or not.

"Okay."  Breakdown ran his hand up one of Starscream's thighs.  "Just let me know if I go too fast.  Knock Out's gotten used to me after all these years."

Starscream couldn't help but tense up when the tip of Breakdown's spike rested against his engorged valve lips.  What he had thought would be a blissful stretch could very well turn out to be painful instead.  It seemed so much bigger now.

"Hold on, Breakdown," Knock Out said, resting a hand on his chest.  His other hand stroked Starscream's cheek, prompting the seeker to turn his fear-filled optics to his face.  "We don't want to hurt you, Starscream," he murmured.

"I know!" Starscream screeched.  "I'm fine!"

"Do you want me to spike you first?" Knock Out offered.  "Loosen up your calipers a bit?"

With a tiny growl, Starscream said, "I can take Breakdown's spike just fine!"

"Hm."  Knock Out nudged Breakdown, encouraging him to take a step back, then hopped off the berth to take his place between Starscream's legs.  "Well, I've just decided that I want to experience you first."  Stroking up the back of Starscream's thigh and lifting it as he did so, Knock Out kissed at his inner thigh just above his knee.  "Would you like that?" he asked with an optic ridge arched.

"I don't care who does it so long as I'm spiked," Starscream said, though he wouldn't look Knock Out in the optic.

"Then Breakdown's in for a show," Knock Out purred, revving his engine as he tossed a flirty look over his shoulder.  His conjunx gave a giddy rev in response.  His optics were fixated on the two of them, and they hadn't even started yet.  "I wonder if this valve feels as beautiful as it looks," Knock Out mused.  He was teasing Starscream by rubbing his spike against his nub and the base of Starscream's shaft. 

"Well, get on with it then!" Starscream snapped, trying in vain to get some more friction.

"Impatient, aren't you?"  Knock Out rolled Starscream's hips to the side, twisting him at his midsection, and held his leg to his frame.  He caressed it, practically _worshipping_ it, and couldn't help but kiss at his stiletto heel.  "Sometimes I think I miss my flight frame," he admitted.  "But I think ravishing yours will suffice."

"Then do it already!" Starscream demanded.

"Can't I take my time and tell you how gorgeous you are?"  Knock Out braced the tip of his spike up against Starscream's rim, but made no move to frag him.  Now he was just being mean. 

"You can tell me while you're inside me!"  Starscream wrapped his free leg around Knock Out's hips and roughly shoved him in.  The sudden fullness of his valve had it clamping down while he clawed at Knock Out's back. 

"Fragger," Knock Out said, though he didn't actually look mad.  "You will be buffing that out later."

"I swear to Primus if you don't start-- ooohh..."

Every barbed word slipped from Starscream's processor as though he'd never even thought them in the first place.  All of his attention went to the wonderfully full sensation of Knock Out gently fragging him.

"Hey, Breakdown!" Knock Out called over his shoulder.  "I found a way to shut him up!"  He smirked down at Starscream.

Primus, how he would love to wipe that smirk off of his face, but he was too lost in the feel of his spike to care.  He kept tugging at him with his leg, trying to get him to go faster, but Knock Out was keeping to the languid pace whether Starscream liked it or not.

"I'm glad I didn't let Breakdown go first," Knock Out purred.  "Though now I'm not sure I want to relinquish you to him anymore.  I like it in here too much."

Breakdown sat on the edge of the berth just above one of Starscream's wings.  He seemed fascinated with them, giving them gentle strokes.  "Don't hog him all to yourself," Breakdown complained.  "I want to frag him, too."

"Honestly, who on this ship doesn't want to frag him?"

"What?" Starscream asked between ventilations.

"Oh, please, like you don't know what a catch you are."  Knock Out caressed his leg some more.  "If you didn't also terrify the troops you'd be fending them off at every turn."  Kissing at his calf, he added, "And it's quite an honour to be the first grounder to frag you.  At least, I'm assuming I am."  Knock Out closed his optics as he sped up his hips.  "Primus, every second with you is making me regret giving up my wings."

If only.  And if only Breakdown were able to scan a flight mode.  Maybe...  Maybe then he'd get another chance.  Maybe this time they would make it.

The clicks started up again.  Moans broken up by the staccato of his Vosian language.  He didn't even realize he was doing it until Knock Out's mouth was on his neck, chirruping back at him.  He could change his wings for wheels but the voice box never forgot its roots.

It had been far too long since he'd heard his seeker language spoken.  All it took was one sentence to have Starscream's wings slapping the berth as he climaxed.

Once the white noise cleared from his audials, Starscream could hear Knock Out's trills.  Singing praises to him.  Describing how gorgeous he had looked in overload and using untranslatable seeker words.  Words that he'd last heard on Skywarp's and Thundercracker's lips.

Starscream all but crushed Knock Out to him, need flooding his field and making the air thick.  "Miss them," he murmured. 

Not even needing to ask who he could mean, Knock Out continued to chirp and comfort him.  He had never been in a trine of his own, nor had he ever been particularly connected to seeker culture as a whole, but he knew how important trines were.  That they had bonds that no other Cybertronian could even fathom.  The closest of conjunx would appear estranged next to a trine.

"They are always with you," Knock Out murmured, a hand over Starscream's spark.

"Stay with me," Starscream whispered, holding Knock Out's helm to his frame.  "Don't leave like they did."

Knock Out didn't say anything.  Neither did Starscream.  Koss, on the other hand, sat up, blinking, and said confusedly, "I'm back?"

"Koss?" Breakdown asked, equally confused.  "How did you fuse again?"

Koss looked at his hands, testing his fingers, still a little surprised.  "I don't know.  They were speaking Vosian and--"  He finished his sentence with the same clicks that had caused Starscream and Knock Out to fuse.  Of course he didn't unfuse.  The first time they had fused hadn't been because of that.  Then _why_?

"Are you... uh..."  Breakdown grasped for words as he moved around the berth into Koss' field of vision.

"I don't want to unfuse," he told him, guessing what he was going to ask.

"No, I, uh..."  He laughed as he unbuckled the harness and tossed the toy aside.  "I guess we don't really need this anymore, huh?  I mean, as long as you still want to..."

"Now you don't have to choose," Koss pointed out, spreading his valve lips.  Already glistening with lubricant.  Or perhaps if the mechs he was made from were turned on, then he would be too?  He certainly seemed it.  There was always a low-key feeling of fun to his existence.  Getting to figure out why he was this and how he ticked.  Or at least _trying_ to.  Every experience seemed new and exciting.  Even fragging someone as familiar as Breakdown had this newness to it.  He felt light like Knock Out had back when they'd first done it, only now they were much less awkward with each other.

"And... you're alright with this?"  Breakdown put his hands on Koss' thighs, and they seemed comically small now. 

Well, of course there would still be a _little_ awkwardness. 

"Oh, yes," Koss purred, his optics burning with desire.  "Provided you give _me_ a wing massage afterwards."  He waved his massive wings.  They disturbed the air enough to knock something over on the berthside table.  " _All_ of them."

"It would be my honour."

"Then what are you waiting for?"  A shiver of anticipation ran up Koss' spine.  It finished by fluttering out his wingtips while whisking a small gasp from his voicebox.

"I have no idea," Breakdown admitted as he sheathed himself inside of Koss, matching him groan for groan.  "You know," he started pumping in and out of those rippling calipers, "I've been wanting to do this for a while."

"Oh?"  Koss watched him through half-lidded optics.  "I don't recall being asked."

"I wanted to know how Starscream felt about this," Breakdown explained.  "I know you're not really either of them, not really, anyways, but all three of you need to consent to something like this."

"You're a sweet bot."  Koss splayed his wings out on the berth.  They were so large that they hung off the edge.  "I never would have guessed that from looking at you."

"I bring the muscle when I need it," Breakdown demonstrated by giving him a few hard thrusts, "but I'm really a big softie.  Though it doesn't hurt to have the Autobots think I'm someone to be scared of."

"I'm sure they're quaking in their tires," Koss said.  His voice didn't even quiver.  If it weren't for his slightly laboured ventilations one might not even be able to tell he was being fragged.

Breakdown put a little more force behind his hips, but even then he only got a few low moans.  Nothing like Starscream or Knock Out.  Those two were shameless in berth.  So Koss would be a bit of a challenge, hm?  He was more than ready for that.  Unfortunately, his arms were too short to reach his wings, and Koss had lifted let his arms come to rest above his helm, so he wasn't able to test if Knock Out's sensitive hands had transferred over.  He decided on stroking the hard edges of his cockpit.  He remembered Knock Out enjoying that back when he had one.

"Oooohhh..." Koss groaned.

Good, but not good enough.

"I'd love to tie you up next time," Breakdown said, hoping dirty talk might be the key.  "Get some clamps on those wings of yours and run a low voltage through them."  He slowed down so that he could stroke his waist and thighs while listening to him come undone little by little.  He was really rewarded when he stooped down to kiss at the glass of his cockpit, and Koss clawed at the sheets and arched up to meet him, moaning.  But he still wasn't as loud as Breakdown wanted.  "Wouldn't you like that?" he purred into his plating.

"I'm tempted to have you do that to me now," Koss admitted.

"Next time," Breakdown promised.  "Give you something to look forward to.  And maybe I'll take the time to buff every inch of you--"  That got his engine revving.  "--and then once we're finished I'll buff you again.  You'll leave looking more pristine than when you walked in."

"Frag."  Koss bit his lip.  "You're sure you can't give me that _this_ time?"

"I might."  Breakdown gave him a cocky smile, but he still wasn't getting the results he wanted.  Well, maybe Koss needed something more adventurous before he was left a dribbling mess.  That was just fine by him.  And he was happy to enjoy the little gifts of moans Koss deigned to give him then.  So he set to a pushing, but not overly laborious, tempo.  Just enough to keep Koss' voicebox active while still ensuring he could go for a while.  Though hopefully the fact that Starscream and Knock Out had already been on their way to overload had transferred over into their fusion.

"What a lucky mech you are," Koss commented.

"Huh?"  Breakdown didn't stop his hefty pace. 

"You have Knock Out, who loves you dearly, and then not one, but _two_ mechs who are falling for you."  He gave him a smile and lifted his chin up when Breakdown stopped, realization flooding his optics.  "You are quite darling.  I'm surprised there aren't more bots vying for your attention."

Breakdown looked right into Koss' optics as he started up again, an affectionate smile on his face.  "I am lucky."

"Okay, enough with the sappiness," Koss said, even though he'd been the one to initiate it in the first place.  "I can only take so much of it.  And _enough_ with this gentleness.  I want you to really give it to me."

"Yes, sir!" Breakdown said enthusiastically. 

He put all of his strength behind his thrusts, making sure he hit his ceiling nodes every time.  It was quite fun to give his all.  Even with Knock Out being used to him he still had to be careful.  There was a fine line between a hard spiking and a painful spiking.  Though if what he was doing earlier was considered "gentle" to Koss, he was going to have a field day when he brought in the handcuffs and chains.    

Hooking his arms under Koss' knees, he tilted him for easier access, finding one last node high in his valve.  It was apparently the one to get, because Koss finally started to sound like the bots that made him up.  Moaning loudly and without a care.  Practically hoping that someone would walk by their room and hear that he was getting a good spiking.

"Frag, you're hot," Breakdown said through his fast-cycling ventilation.

"Don't speak, just ooohhhh..."  Koss' fingers threatened to tear their berth to ribbons.  Given the size of him, it wouldn't take much to do so.

Breakdown found one last cache of energy to give Koss just a little bit more.  Frag him just a little bit faster.  Though he hoped he would overload soon, because after that there wasn't much left in him.

"Don't s̰͕͉̖̤̼ṭ̩̗͍̤͟o͔̦̭̪̗o̶̹͖̘͚o̩̪̤̹̕ọ̠̻͖͞p̘̜͉̲͍̹!"  Koss' voice box glitched out like nothing Breakdown had ever heard, at least from interfacing.  But he got the general message and kept right on pounding into him.

"I'm close," he warned Koss.  "Should I try to hold back?

Koss shook his helm and then pressed it back into the berth, mouth agape as he was fragged speechless.  The only thing better than being as loud as possible.  Breakdown didn't say anything either.  He had to focus on not overloading, even if Koss said, in a way, that it was okay.  He still wanted to watch him overload first.  But it was coming now no matter what he did, moaning loudly as the first spurt of transfluid rushed out and--

"Woah!" Breakdown exclaimed as halfway through his overload.  Koss split up again, his components writhing on the berth, still riding the high.  Breakdown pumped his spike, milking the last bit of his transfluid out.  He was only a little disappointed that he couldn't have finished inside of Koss.

As soon as they came down, Knock Out rolled back onto Starscream and said in a rush, "I'm not done with you."  He purred and chirped and nuzzled against him until Koss was back, panting.  He lay there a few moments more, looking far more controlled than Starscream or Knock Out had been.  With a chuckle he sat up, fixing his optics on Breakdown.  "Don't think you're getting off so easy.  You still owe me a wing massage."


End file.
